


Tree bros one shots

by Bolinhoooooo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolinhoooooo/pseuds/Bolinhoooooo
Summary: Hello! This is my first fic,so my writing is bad.Also,english is not my first language,so if you see any grammar mistake you can say it.ENJOY!!!





	Tree bros one shots

 Connor's POV

It was another day at my college room,except i may or may not put all mine and Evan's clothes at the same laundry machine.

 "Hi Connor! I'm back." Evan oppened the door and put his bag in the bed.

 "Hey Evan."

 "What's up?" He says getting off his shoes.

 "So...uh...i accidentally put our clothes at the same laundry machine."

"Oh."

 "I already had organized everything,so you don't have to worry."

 "Y-you didn't have t-to!" He says putting his hands up

 "Nah,it was my fault,i had to."

  "Thanks!" He smiles

  "By the way,your DC underwear sucks,Marvel is better."

Evan giggles.


End file.
